No Excuses
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: Beca has this strange feeling that she wants to ask someone out.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Triple Treble story. I'm just trying it out so I really don't know what I did to this... I'm trying to get a hang of this writing thing. I'm not really good at writing stories but I hope you enjoy reading this. :)**

* * *

Beca is confused. She has this strange feeling that she doesn't know how to handle. She's so lost with her thoughts that she didn't know someone's trying to get her full attention.

"Ugh. Beca!" Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of the young Bella.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized as the other woman beside her giggled softly and linked their arms.

"What's on your mind?" The red-head asked; her blue eyes on the DJ. Beca didn't want to get lost in those eyes so she looked straight ahead.

"N- Nothing. Just a new mix popped inside my head." She lied. The ginger didn't want to push so she just continued walking with them.

The three Bellas are hanging out. Beca didn't really know how this happened but it's been a while since she started doing things with the two seniors. Well, she doesn't really have any choice when a red-head tries to convince her every time or just pulling her to come with them and a blonde that uses her leader skills to scare her off commanding her to come or else. But she didn't really complain. She liked it, actually.

The other night, while Beca was indulged with her new mix, her eye caught her phone lit up indicating some text has been received. She checked it and her eyes grew wide when it was from Aubrey.

_Movie night at 8 with Chloe. J_

The brunette huffed when she read the word movie. _Seriously, another movie in one week?_ She had seen a movie with Jesse the other night because he told her that she should be a good best friend by at least watching a movie with him twice a month. Wait, did Aubrey just use a smiley on her text? That's… unusual.

When she was about to reply that she's doing something and can't be there, another one just came in.

_No excuses, Mitchell! Come over later._

She threw her head back and groaned. Maybe she could ignore it just like she usually does to other situations but she knows she'll be dead meat.

Two hours later, she went out and walked towards their apartment. She didn't want an angry blonde to come in her dorm and kill her so she decided to go and don't complain. After fifteen minutes of walking, she arrived and knocked hesitantly on their door. An excited red-head opened it and hugged her.

"You came! Come in. This would be so fun." The ginger let go of the hug and pulled her inside the apartment. Beca's silently thanking her for pulling her inside because she might have just stood there frozen because of the hug. She doesn't get it when she feels that way when Chloe touches her.

"You sit on the couch and I'll just go help Aubrey in the kitchen." She told the brunette as she happily skipped to the kitchen, leaving her in the living room.

_Well this should be fine. Keep it cool and keep your comments to yourself. You don't want to fight with Aubrey or bother Chloe, right? Yeah, that's okay._ She thought to herself. She fiddled with her keys as she waited for them, feeling slightly nervous.

She almost jumped up when she felt someone almost touch her. She saw Aubrey sitting down beside her holding a bowl of popcorn, smirking. She felt her lips make an awkward smile.

"Hey. Good thing you came. I thought I was going to get you out of your room and drag you here."

"Like I'd let that happen." She rolled her eyes and felt something on the other side.

"Bree, stop scaring her." The red-head spoke, trying to stop herself from giggling. "We should start watching and Beca, no sleeping, okay?" She smiled at the brunette.

"I'll try." She sighed.

"Oh no, you better not sleep." The blonde touched the tip of Beca's nose and chuckled, making the DJ blush. She didn't want them to see her blush so she looked straight on the screen, trying not to move (and breathe).

_This is gonna be one hell of a night_, she thought again.

* * *

Beca can't focus. The movie's halfway done and she hasn't caught up on anything about it. How was that even possible when two bodies beside you are so close that you can't even move? She's lucky she hasn't forgotten to breathe but that's something she should focus on eventually when one of them moves closer.

She can't take it anymore. Beca felt the need to escape for a little while. If not, the butterflies in her stomach and her heart might burst out of her. She tried to move and the two Bellas looked at her.

"Uhm… I need to go to the bathroom."

As soon as the two of them distanced from the DJ, Beca stormed up to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" The red-head asked Aubrey, who was watching Beca walking away.

"She's fine. Maybe she's just going to pee or something."

Beca looked at herself in front of the mirror, trying to calm herself.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_You're just not used to it._

_The heck, you haven't felt this way ever._

_Is it okay to panic?_

_I'm really not good at this, even to myself. Ugh._

_Okay, just go back there and act normal…if you know what was normal._

_Just try watching the movie and stop thinking!_

"I can do this. Yeah." She breathed out, fixed her shirt and her hair and went back to the living room.

The two seniors didn't speak when Beca sat back with them. They continued watching until it was done. The DJ went through it well.

"Are you okay?" Chloe worriedly asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"You didn't fall asleep or yawn when we were watching, which was strange."

The brunette raised a brow. "You noticed that? Are you watching my moves? You're weird, Beale." A forced laugh came out of her. "I said I'll try, right? And besides, I don't want Aubrey to punch me to get me awake." She smirked and the red-head smiled at her. Maybe that was an acceptable excuse.

"That wasn't so hard. Maybe you should get used to that." Aubrey told her as she stood up and went to the kitchen. Chloe grabbed the bowl on the coffee table and went to the kitchen with Beca following behind her.

"Yeah. We should do this often. It's like our own type of bonding." The red-head clapped at the idea and grinned at the two other Bellas.

"We've been doing this, Chloe. And please, if we're going to continue this, can there be something else than watching movies? I'm getting sick of it." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"That's fine. We could eat outside or anything that you would suggest."

"How about sleeping? That could be fun, right?"

"Party pooper." Chloe pouted.

"You know what? That's actually a great idea. You should come here next time because we'll be having a slumber party." Aubrey smirked at Beca, who has eyes wide in shock and mouth open.

"Oh no…" Beca mumbled, still shocked while Chloe squealed and hugged the two other Bellas.

The two older Bellas walked to the corner of the street with Beca.

"Um, it's okay. I'll go on now. You should go back to your apartment now. It's late. And thanks for inviting me…"

"Well, thanks for coming. I know you had a great time." Chloe winked at her.

"And don't forget, sleep over on Friday." Aubrey pointed her finger to the DJ and grinned.

"Yeah, right. Okay. See you at practice!" The DJ walked off, her back on the other two and waved at them.

_I need some sleep. I don't want to think about this anymore. Not tonight._

* * *

"Beca!"

Beca froze as she heard that voice. She turned around and saw Aubrey.

"Hey. I was on my way to practice."

"You're early. Not busy?" Aubrey caught up with the brunette and they walked together to their practice hall.

"No. I'm actually free from any school works until tomorrow and I finished my mixes the other night so I just want to have a free time for myself once in a while. I guess, focus on Bellas."

"Well, that's nice. I would really appreciate you focusing on our practices. Not that you're not, but full attention on our practices is better. I have listened to your mix earlier and I think I might consider it."

The DJ's eyes are wide in shock. Aubrey finally listened to her mix and even considering it. She's mixed feelings right now, doing her happy dance inside her head.

"Really? That's great. I would be happy to help with the arrangement of the set list and give each member equal parts."

"I'll be expecting that. In the meantime, I would think of a new plan for the Bellas and later on, we'll discuss about your proposition. Better get ready."

"Aye aye, captain!" The DJ flashed a big grin to the blonde. Aubrey just shook her head and walked towards the board, while the brunette sat down and started tapping her hands to her lap.

The Bellas came later and started with their meeting with Aubrey discussing their plans for the finals. Beca can't help but stare at the two captains in front of her. She was listening but she's distracted with the two ladies in front and the thoughts about their set list. Later on, Chloe approached Beca.

"Hey, Aubrey wants you to play the mix to the Bellas and explain what would happen. Come?" The ginger held out her hand to the DJ and Beca held it, following Chloe. Beca played her mix for the Bellas, hoping that they would like it. She felt relieved when the girls started bobbing their hands, snapping their fingers and dancing. She smiled at the scene and glanced to their captains looking very pleased. Aubrey looked at her and gave her an acknowledging smile and nod. Chloe also turned to her and gave her two thumbs up. The DJ felt like she was floating and couldn't help the grin she had on her face. The girls continued with their meeting and discussed about their new strategies. Aubrey encouraged everyone to share ideas. Everyone gave out their suggestions and volunteered to take parts with tasks. They are now a team and all of them are glad about it.

"Okay, I'm calling it. Thanks for your cooperation. I'll see you all tomorrow and be ready." The captain of the Bellas smiled at the ladies and fixed her things as the others do the same and eventually left out of the practice hall. Beca was the one to leave first, running out of the hall. The others glanced at her when she almost tripped as she left.

"Why was she in a hurry?" Cynthia Rose mumbled, asking no one directly.

"Maybe shorty's got a date or she's got a bad tummy." Fat Amy shrugged and waved at her friends as she went out. Chloe looked at Aubrey and they both shrugged.

Beca snatched her phone out of her pocket and dialled Jesse's number. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Hey, million dollar baby." Beca groaned at the greeting as she opened the door to her dorm.

"I'm letting you pass with that greeting. I'm happy right now."

"What are you happy about?"

"Aubrey considered my mixes! The girls liked my work and we're going to use it for the finals!"

"That's great news, Becs. I'm glad Aubrey finally listened to them. I mean, they're sick! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Jess. I think you better watch out for us." The DJ smirked.

"I'll look forward to that. Hey, how are you? You haven't updated me yet about your aca-crush."

"What the hell, Jesse? You sound so gay. Where did that aca-crush came from?"

"Oh come on. Don't think that I didn't know because you haven't named them. I can sense it. You may not admit it but you have a big crush on that person." Beca sighed and laid her back on the bed.

"Okay, you're right. I'm really confused. I never had this feeling before Jesse. I mean, having the same feelings for two people? It's crazy! I don't know how to handle this."

"Wait, what? Two people? How's that?"

"I don't know!"

"Who are we talking about anyway? Name them." Beca felt hesitant to answer Jesse but she did anyway.

"Aubrey and Chloe…" The brunette shut her eyes and waited for her best friend to speak.

"You like them? Wow. Are you sure that you have the same amount of feelings for them? No one's greater than the other?"

"Yes. They have different personalities but they're both great. I really don't know how that happened. And they treat me nice especially Aubrey. We constantly argue before but she's nicer to me these days. I've been hanging out with them. I just find it hard to handle this situation. This is really strange."

"Maybe you should try to ask them out."

"The both of them? Are you crazy?"

"Why not? It's not that bad. Maybe it could be a friendly date, hanging out. Just initiate it and maybe tell them about it."

"I want to ask them out but I find it awkward to ask the two of them on a date. They might think I'm playing with them or something."

"Just try it or it'll bother you forever."

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Jesse."

"Don't over think Becs." Jesse told her before hanging up. She stared at her phone and noticed that she received a text minutes ago.

_Hey, you okay? You ran out of the hall._ – Chloe

_Yeah. Something just came up. Nothing important._

_Okay. Just making sure. :) _- Chloe

Beca was tapping the back of her phone and looked at the screen, thinking if she should text Chloe or Aubrey or go to their place. She really wants to get this over with so she could get her mind off the crazy thought. She opened up her phone and typed a text to Chloe.

_Hey Red. Are you and Aubrey busy?_

She pressed send and shut her eyes. After a minute, her phone buzzed and she read the message.

_Not really. We're almost finished with our paper works. Why?_

_Nothing. Just asking._

The DJ winced at the text message she just sent and realized how awkward it is. _Asking for nothing? Really, Mitchell? _She thought to herself and sighed. She flopped down her bed and stared at the ceiling. She's contemplating if she should do something about it now or leave it behind and think about it next time. She doesn't know if it's the right time to do it. She doesn't know what to do too. She's stuck with thinking things over and over and not deciding on anything. She sat straight up and glanced over her phone. Her lock screen was a picture of them three from one of their hang out. She was in the middle, Chloe was at her right and Aubrey on the other side. They were at a diner and Chloe hugged the two other Bellas, squishing the brunette in the middle and Aubrey was trying to keep her balance. It was a great photo of them. She didn't set it as wallpaper though. Chloe did. The sneaky red-head always do things without her noticing it. But she never complained.

She put her phone in her pocket and stood up. She stood at the door and held the knob. She just stood there and didn't move.

"If you're gonna leave, then just go. You're distracting me." Kimmy Jin glared at her. She didn't speak anymore and just went out of the room quickly to escape from the death glare her room-mate was giving her.

With so many thoughts clouding up her mind, she didn't notice that her feet brought her in front of Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment. She panicked and tried to leave, but when she turned around, she tripped side ward, bumping her arm at the door with a loud thud. She winced and pulled herself from the door, rubbing her arm. Moments later, the door opened, showing a tall blonde lady.

Aubrey looked down and saw Beca on the floor.

"Beca, what happened? What are you doing here?" She helped the DJ get back up and looked at her curiously.

"I don't know. I was asking that to myself too."

"Would you like to come in?" Before Aubrey could move, Chloe popped out from Aubrey's back, peeking from the blonde's shoulder.

"Who is it, Bree? Oh, Beca!"

"Hi..." The brunette flashed an awkward smile and slightly waved at her. The blonde gestured for her to come in and she sat at the living room across the two Bellas.

"What brought you here?" The ginger asked.

"I... I don't know."

Chloe looked at her best friend who was frowning at the other girl.

"Really Beca? I think there's something going on. Is it the set list?" The blonde asked her.

"No! No. It's not that."

"Then what?" Aubrey's lip twitched.

"Is there something wrong, B? You can tell us." The red-head encouragingly told her as she put her hand on the DJ's knee. The brunette felt war inside her tummy from the sudden contact. The two older Bellas stayed silent as they waited for the brunette to speak. The DJ threw her head back and tightly shut her eyes. _Get it together, Mitchell! You're here now. It's now or never. No excuses!_ _Okay._ She thought to herself. She released a breath and looked back to the women in front of her.

"Are you free this weekend? I mean, I want to ask you if you wanna go with me, have a dinner out or watch movies or something. Because I'd really like to treat you and hang out with you as a thank you gift for being so nice to me and considering my mixes and everything..." The DJ blabbered.

"Beca." Chloe called her.

"But if you're not okay with it, it's fine. It's totally fine! And I could just treat you some other time or-" Aubrey pulled Beca's hand, making her nudge forward and shut up. The brunette's eyes grew big.

"Are you asking us out on a date?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the DJ. Beca's breath hitched and she tried to concentrate.

"Uh..Y-Yes. I-If that's okay?" The brunette stuttered and flashed an awkward smile.

Beca felt nervous and mentally kicked herself for doing this. She thought that they might not be okay with it and think she's weird.

The two older Bellas looked at each other and back to Beca, flashing their sweetest smiles. And right there, Beca felt relieved and melted in their smiles, feeling ecstatic as ever and lost in their eyes.


End file.
